Dragon Ball Z: Outcast Namek Saga
"Dragon Ball Z: Outcast Namek Saga" takes place after the Garlic Jr. Saga and before the Trunks Saga. The New Ship One day, at the Capsule Corp., Bulma decides to announce some news to several of the Z Fighters: Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha. "Hey, guys, long time no see!" exclaimed Bulma as Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Chi Chi showed up to the Capsule Corp. "Hey, Bulma! So what's this news about?" asked Krillin. "Do you remember the ship we took to Namek?" asked Bulma. "Kami's ship? Yeah, it was destroyed there," said Krillin. "Well, when we were fixing it before we went, I made some blue-prints of it. Lately, I've been building a new model! It should be ready to fly soon. Wanna come see?" asked Bulma. "Sure!" exclaimed Yamcha. "Yeah!" said Krillin. "Mom, can I go see it?" Gohan asked Chi Chi. "No, no way. This is the kind of thing that can lead up to another space voyage," Chi Chi said stubbornly. "C'mon, Chi Chi, at least let the kid see it," said Yamcha. "Yeah, lighten up, Chi Chi!" said Bulma. "I don't know, you people have always been wrong before. Maybe just one loo-" Chi Chi started, until cut off by a high, annoying voice. "Yeah! Lighten up, Grandma! Don't be such a Sour-Puss!" said Maron, coming around the corner. "Krillin, I've been looking for you! Don't you dare leave me alone again!" said Maron. "Oh no! Not that bitch again!" exclaimed Chi Chi. "Just who do you think you're talking to?!" she shouted. "Oh no, not this again," mutterred Krillin. "Bulma, just take us to the ship already," said Krillin. "Yeah, c'mon. Thank God for Maron, she distracted Chi Chi. You can come too, Gohan!" said Bulma. "I don't know, you know what my mom will do," said Gohan. "Um, actually I don't. What does she do?" asked Yamcha. "Well, first she grabs a rusty knife, and then-" said Gohan, to be cut off by Krillin. "Actually, we don't want to know that. Hurry, let's just go!" exclaimed Krillin. "Fine, I'll just wear a sport's cup to sleep tonight," said Gohan. So Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha went into a hangar to see a perfect replica of the Namekian space ship. "That's so cool, Bulma! Can we see the inside?" asked Yamcha. "Yeah, as long as Chi Chi doesn't come in here," replied Bulma. The four of them all went into the ship, noticing that it was a bit bigger than the original. "Wow, it's so much bigger than the first one!" exclaimed Gohan. "Yeah, I figured if we have to ever go out into space again, we'd like a little more luxury," replied Bulma. "Good plan Bulma. Who knows the next time Saiyans will come and kill us all?" replied Yamcha, causing the whole group to laugh. Yet their chuckles were stopped with Chi Chi rushing into the hangar. "Give me back my son! I'm gonna murder you all!" shouted Chi Chi, with Maron holding onto her leg. "Ow, slow down, old lady! It's not like they're gonna blast off!" shouted Maron with her annoying voice. "Blast off, Bulma! Get us out of here!" shouted Krillin in panic. "For once I'm not arguing!" said Bulma. Saying the command word, Piccolo, the door slowly began to close. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Chi Chi. She leaped into the air, landing on the platform, with Maron laying right beside her. The door closed with both women laying on the floor. "Oh, shit! Bulma, stop the ship!" shouted Krillin. "I can't! This ship is already set with coordinates! I can't stop it until we get there!" exclaimed Bulma. "Now who's bright idea was that?" asked Krillin. "I didn't finish the ship, so just lay off, okay?!" snapped Bulma. "More importantly, where are we going?" asked Yamcha. "Oh, um, we heading to a hospitable planet I found not too far from Old Namek," Bulma replied slowly, "I was gonna take Vegeta there and check it out." "Aw, c'mon! Vegeta this, Vegeta that! You're going out with the man who caused my death!" Yamcha shouted. "Lay off, okay! It's not my fault you were killed by a vegetable!" countered Bulma. "Guys, um, I don't think this is the time for this. My mom and Maron are really going at it!" said Gohan, stopping, stopping Bulma and Yamcha's bickering. "Chi Chi and Maron were really wrestling now. Chi Chi had Maron in a Full Nelson and Maron back-kicking her in the knees. "Um, do you think we should do something about that?" asked Krillin. "It depends, how long should this flight last?" asked Yamcha. "Well, this ship is a lot faster due to a few improvements, so about two more days," stated Bulma. "Eh, we can leave this for one more hour. I could use a good cat-fight every now and then," Yamcha said. "But Yamcha, that's my girlfriend!" complained Krillin. "And that's my mother!" Gohan pointed out. "And?" asked Yamcha. "I guess you have a point there," said Gohan. Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Maron are all on a trip to a new planet! Yet can they survive before even getting there? Find out, next! Two Days of Hell The six star explorers now are out in space, headed for a strange, new planet! Yet survivng this may even be harder than what lies in wait on the planet! "Krillin, why are you just sitting there?" asked Maron because of his motionless state. Krillin was having three-way mind battle between him, Gohan, and Yamcha. "Gohan! You answer me right now, young man! Why haven't you done your Calculus homework!!?" shouted Chi Chi after being ignored for about a dozen times. "Wait, Chi Chi, let me get this straight. Gohan is like six and he's taking Calculus?" asked Bulma. "You can never get too far ahead now, can you?" replied Chi Chi. "I think you should just lay off his case!" said Maron. "I've had just about enough of you!" shouted Chi Chi. Suddenly, the mind battle ended, Krillin having been pummeled and Gohan prevailing over Yamcha. "Uh, babe, can I talk to you for a sec? In the bathroom?" asked Krillin, taking her hand and leading her out the door. "Oh Krillin, this is so sudden!" exclaimed Maron, blushing. "Hush now, you don't want to get into any more trouble, now do you?" asked Krillin. "Hey, can we bring Yamcha?" asked Maron, disreguarding Krillin's question, "It can be a three-" asked Maron, being cut off by Bulma. "Whoah! Hold your horses, now! I just cleaned the bathroom!" said Bulma. "I never ment it like that!" Krillin said, defending himself. The endless and endless bickering continued, until on the second day, they finally spotted the planet, which was a grayish-white. "So that's the planet, huh? Looks pretty peaceful to me," said Yamcha. "Don't let your guard down, this planet is most likely inhabited," said Bulma. "It just looks like a white version of Planet Namek to me," said Gohan, gazing at it. "Now that I look at it again, I guess I kind of see your point," agreed Krillin. "The ship is closing in on the planet, so we better get ready to land," said Bulma. Frayza's Men The ship finally landed on the planet. Upon coming out, they saw an odd sight. The grass and leaves of trees were all white, while the water and sky was gray. All the trees were in the model of how they were on Namek. "Wow, this definitely looks like Namek," said Gohan. Moments after everyone unboarded the ship, Yamcha spotted an object coming down from the sky. "Hey! That looks like another ship!" he exclaimed. "Gohan, is it just me, or does that look like Frieza's ship?" asked Krillin, beginning to get scared. "Yeah! What if more of Frieza's men have come here!" exclaimed Gohan. "Wait, Frieza!? You mean some one like him's here!?" cried Yamcha. "If that's so, then we should just go home right now!" "Um, Krillin, who's Frieza?" asked Maron. "Bad news, Maron. Very bad news," muttered Krillin, still in shock. "But I thought Son-kun killed him!" complained Bulma. "It may not be Frieza, just another very powerful person who works for him," Gohan said, gravely. "Someone else like Frieza?! What, a relative or something?" quivered Yamcha. "No, I don't think so, maybe just a powerful henchman like Ginyu or Dodoria," said Gohan. "Well, we can leave now, you know, before we die," said Bulma, "Hm? Hey what's wrong? Is there something behind me?"asked Bulma as Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha suddenly turned toward the direction of the ship. "Guys?" she asked again. "Krillin, are you feeling that insane power?" Yamcha cried again. "Yeah, but that's impossible! It is Frieza!" uttered a startled Krillin. "No, it can't be. His energy is too weak, and it's not quite like Frieza's," said Gohan. "So, could it be a relative?" asked Yamcha. "It could be that," said Gohan. "Possibly, considering the similarity," Gohan said. "So, can we go now? We don't want any trouble now!" complained Bulma. "Wait a minute, a whole bunch of small energies are fading!" exclaimed Krillin. "Dammit, what's going on here?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "C'mon, guys we don't want to get caught up in other people's business, now!" said Bulma, desperate to go home. "We can't leave now, we have to do something!" exclaimed Gohan. "Gohan, don't act crazy, different planets have different customs!" said Chi Chi. "Different customs?! Like what, dying?!" snapped Gohan. "Those energies surprisingly felt Namekian. If that was Piccolo or Dende, then I'd do anything to help! Leave if you want, but I'm going nowhere!" shouted Gohan. Saying this, he flew off into the direction of the fading energies. "Gohan!" exclaimed Yamcha. He then flew off after him. "Wait, you two!" exclaimed Krillin. He leaped up, prepared to fly off after them. "Now where do you think your going?!" shouted Chi Chi, grabbing Krillin before he could fly off. "My son's over there, so you better take me, too!" "Krillin, you better not take the stinky old lady! Take me with you instead!" exclaimed Maron. "Guys, don't leave me here! You won't abandon me again, Krillin!" shouted Bulma. "Oh dear..." sighed Krillin. Five minutes later, the fighting stopped with Krillin carrying all three women to the other ship. "Eh, this sucks," muttered Krillin. "What was that?!" shouted Chi Chi, menacingly. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" panicked Krillin. "That's what I thought," threatened Chi Chi. Soon, the six travelers arrived near the ship. They hid behind a hill. "Look! It is Frieza's ship!" exclaimed Krillin. "I told you already, Krillin. It's not Frieza's ship! It's just someone else like him," said Gohan. "Fine, let's just hurry up and go," said Bulma. "Oh, no. You're staying here, it's too dangerous for you there. Do you think you could hold your own against someone like Frieza?" asked Yamcha. "Oh, fine. Just deal with them and get back here, okay?" said Bulma. "Sure," said Krillin. So Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan flew out to confront the ship. Yet at that moment, soldiers spilled out of the ship and saw the three. Category:Fan Fiction Category:DP3